Green Arrow: Final Mission
by changingdestiny40
Summary: A post season 7 AU in which Oliver is sent to the future by the Monitor and, upon meeting his adult children and learning about their dystopian reality, resolves to ensure that this future in which his work is dismantled never becomes a reality.
1. Chapter 1

**This short fic will involve Oliver traveling in time during his journeys in S8, meetimg his children and the next generation of heroes they make up, and then returning to the past and quickly working to stop that future from happening. **

**I got the idea from info that Oliver will travel the world, Beth saying that they have something cool for the flashforwards, and some speculation that Oliver will meet his family in the future. This is my second fic attempt at stopping said future and the dismantling of his work.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow".**

Oliver had been traveling the multiverse over the last 4 months with the Monitor, recruiting various heroes, including other versions of himself, and preparing them for the coming Crisis which was imminent. He was saddened by the fact that, according to the Monitor, not all of the different worlds would survive and some would be destroyed during the coming destruction, but at least with his help, the multiverse and its infinite number of heroes would have a fighting chance.

Currently he was standing before the Monitor, who was about to present him with a very intriguing offer.

**_"_****_As you know, it's been shown that you will die and there's no way to change that, and for that I'm truly sorry. However, due to all you have contributed in helping to save the Multiverse, I've decided to bestow upon you a special opportunity, one that will allow you to see a glimpse of the future and the world your children shall live in. Would you like to embrace this opportunity and see your children again?"_**

Oliver stood there in shock at this offer. Of all of the things he'd experienced and been offered in life, this was something he'd never expected. Getting to see his children again, but all grown up and living their lives? Learning about what his home will look like in the future? This was truly a once in a lifetime opportunity and there could be no better gift to receive right before his impending death.

"I accept this great offer, no, this great honor you've chosen to bestow upon me. I've always thought about what my family's lives would be like in the future, if my children have a positive future, and how everything turns out for them and for everyone else in my life. Please, transport me to the future and show me what everything will be like at that time", Oliver answered eagerly, looking forward to seeing everything for himself.

The Monitor grimaced to himself, knowing that Oliver would be greatly displeased by what had unfolded and transpired in the future, but still felt that he had a right to know. He then created a portal for them both and they stepped inside, after which the portal closed behind them.

AAAAAAA

_Year 2046_

The portal reopened and Oliver, together with the Monitor, stepped out of it. As soon as they stepped out into this future time period, Oliver took a look around and was immediately horrified by his surroundings. His city, his home, that he'd worked so hard to save, protect, and make better was a dystopian, and nearly isolated. All of his hard work, and the hard work of his family, friends, team, and allies gone down the drain. He immediately turned to the Monitor, sadness and anger written upon his face.

"Novu", Oliver began, his voice low and nearly a growl. "I'm going to only ask you this once. What, the hell, happened, to, my, city?" The Monitor sighed, then answered.

**_"_****_A few months from your time, Star City will fall, your friends reputations will be tarnished and blamed for its fall, forcing them to go into hiding, and the Glades will fall into the hands of a ruthless terrorist organization, one that your friend Barry Allen faced off against. They shall appear to the Glades as benevolent deliverers, deceiving them into handing their authority over to them. They will cleanse the Glades of crime and gentrify it, but will secretly rule over it as dictators but cause the residents to think they're still under a democracy._**

**_"_****_They will also tarnish your legacy by ensuring and promoting the narration that you and your fellow heroes were the death of this city."_**

Needless to say, Oliver was very upset after hearing this, and especially since he'd stopped what appeared to be the lead up to what the Monitor had just described to him. He just couldn't understand it.

"I don't understand. I know that the Ninth Circle was planning to do this to our city, to destroy my legacy, though I don't know about any plans they had for the Glades, and I know they briefly tarnished our reputations, but I stopped them. We stopped them and restored our reputations. It was a happy ending for all of us and I placed this city into my team's hands. Shouldn't all of that have diverted what you just described? I do not understand why my city looks like this after we thwarted the Ninth Circle", Oliver said to the Monitor with disbelief in his voice.

**_"_****_You are correct Oliver, you did thwart the Ninth Circle. But sometime following the Crisis and your death, they will return and unleash an even greater catastrophe upon you city. Plus they will create stronger, albeit false, evidence implicating your team for what happened. Once they've nearly destroyed your city, they will hand the Glades to another organization known as Eden Corps, the organization I told you faced off against Barry."_**

Oliver listened to all of this while clutching his bow tightly. Everything he'd just heard was a disgrace to him and frankly insulting. He had not suffered 5 years in hell and then worked 7 more years to save his city just for the Ninth Circle and Eden Corps to dismantle it. Just no. Before he continued his musings, the Monitor addressed him again.

**_"_****_I am truly sorry Oliver, but you must know that this is only a possible future and that the future is always in motion. For now though, are you ready to meet your adult son and daughter?"_**

Darn it. Oliver almost forgot about the other reason he was here. He did really want to meet his children and see what they were like. And so he answered his companion in the affirmative and in the blink of an eye, Oliver found himself inside of a dark building, the Monitor nowhere in sight. Across from him, there stood a young man and woman looking over at something on the wooden table before them. The young man had dark hair and handsome features while the young woman had dirty blond, shoulder length hair.

At that moment the woman, sensing something, turned and saw what appeared to be the silhouette of a man in the distance and motioned to the man, who also turned and saw it. They immediately looked towards its direction and adopted a defensive stance as the woman also grabbed a weapon nearby.

"Whoever's out there, come out immediately or you won't like the consequences", the woman threatened while the man was standing ready to back her up if need be. The shadow responded by following her directions and stepping out into the light and seeing his face up close, the man and woman were rendered speechless. After a bit of processing the image before her, the woman finally spoke again.

"What sort of dumb trickery is this?! I know for a fact that you can't be our father since he died back in 2019. So tell us who you are immediately!", she said fiercely as the man who looked just like their father stood before them.

"What my sister just said pal", the man, her brother, added threateningly. The shadow responded by moving closer, his hands raised upwards in what he hoped was a placating manner.

"It's alright Mia, William. It's actually me, your father, for real. And yes, I died in 2019, or will die, but for now I am here and standing before you. I was transported to your time in order to meet you and see the people you'd grow into before my time comes. I know it's hard to believe but I am Oliver Queen himself", Oliver said to them, finally reaching them and gently lowering his daughter's weapon while placing his hand upon his son's shoulder.

The two siblings listened to his words and as he spoke, and somehow they could sense the truth in his words. And when he lowered his daughter's weapon and rested his hand on his son's shoulder, it was as though a long forgotten connection between them and Oliver had been awakened, causing them to realize that the man before them spoke the truth and that he was indeed Oliver Queen, their father and the original Green Arrow. They then immediately turned and fell into their father's arms, crying.

"It's really you dad. I can't believe it but it's really you", Mia sobbed as she clutched her father.

"I feel the same way as Mia and you can't imagine how happy this moment makes me", William added with tears in his own eyes. "I never thought I'd get to see you again when you sent me away to live with my grandparents. I tried calling and texting you but you never answered and my grandparents told me that you didn't want to have anything to do with me. It's as though you completely cut me off from your life. I didn't even know anything about Mia until we met as adults a few weeks back."

Oliver removed himself from the hug and looked at William in confusion.

"What are you talking about? I tried to call and reach out to you multiple times. I really wanted to know how you were doing. It was your decision to live with your grandparents despite my best efforts but I let you go with them since that was what you wanted. And I did call and tell you about Mia. You never called back even once, seemed to ignore my numerous attempts at contact, and your grandparents told me that you didn't want to hear from me or have anything to do with me."

William returned his father's look of confusion with his own, both men bewildered as to why they had lost contact with each other. Thinking over what they'd revealed to each other, they suddenly realized what had happened, the realization filling them both with anger.

"I can't believe this. My grandparents manipulated us from being in contact with each other and then lied to both of us about it while letting me blame you all of these years for abandoning me when it was their fault all along. I cannot believe they'd do such a thing. How dare they!", William said angrily while Mia shared her brother's sentiments. The poor young woman never got to experience having her big brother in her life and she fully blamed these so called grandparents of robbing them both of this opportunity.

"Don't worry William, Mia. I promise you both, and with every fiber of my being, that when I return to my time I will make this right. You'll get to be with each other and our family even after I'm dead. Your grandparents will not get away with this William, mark my words", Oliver replied firmly and reassuring his children.

"I'm happy to hear that father since I'd really like to live in a timeline in which my sister is in my life and the rest of our family", William replied and meaning every word.

"So would I dad, and if I can get more opportunities to annoy my big brother, then I'm all for it", Mia added, causing all 3 of them to chuckle. Oliver then took the time to really get to know them, learning about what their lives were like growing up, William's reaction to his father's death and how much it impacted him, the fact that Mia had grown up without her father while learning, to his surprise, that she had been trained by Nyssa A'l Ghoul starting when she was little, her mother feeling that it was necessary to protect her. This was something Oliver could fully understand and supported.

He was also happy to hear that despite everything that happened, from the Crisis, his death, and Star City's fall, William had managed to do very well for himself, had made for himself a good, prosperous life before returning to Star City, and had gone on to join his sister and their new friends in continuing his and his team's mission to save their city. His children also shared with him as to what brought William to the city, how they met, and all of their adventures, including their battles with Eden Corps while sharing with them all they knew about them.

Hearing about hat evil organization reminded him of his earlier feelings regarding them trampling upon his work and he knew that he couldn't allow this to happen and voiced it.

"Don't worry guys. When I get back to my time and before I die, not only am I going to ensure that our situation is made right for us both, but I'm also going to take steps to make sure this city doesn't fall and that both of you and your friends won't be put into the position of picking up the pieces of my work. I will work hard to keep this dystopian future from becoming a reality."

William and Mia listening to his declaration, eyes wide. Of course they would love for this to happen and they'd love nothing more than to see both Eden Corps and the Ninth Circle fail before they could begin, but they were a bit worried as to how it would change the timeline, knowing the risks of interfering with time.

"Are you sure about this dad?" Mia asked him with a bit of worry. "Don't get me wrong, but I'd love for all of us to have a better future and I'm also unhappy that your work was turned to nothing, but isn't there a risk in messing with time?"

Oliver knew that she had a point, but had his answer ready.

"Yes, there is a risk, and it's not a decision that should be taken lightly. It's something that I learned from Barry and firmly believe in. The Monitor, the being who brought me here, told me however that this future is only a possible future and so, to me, I can hopefully set about rewriting it without too many issues. Furthermore, I cannot, in good conscience, stand by and do nothing after learning that my enemies will decimate all I've accomplished. That's just not going to happen and I'm not putting up with it. I will work to see that this dystopian reality never happens if it's the last thing I do, even though it kind of is."

Mia responded with a smile, satisfied with her father's answer and happy to hear that this time period she lived in was only a possible future. William was also happy to hear that and they both voiced their support to Oliver's decision to fix things. Just in case he failed however, he shared with them some points as to how to be effective heroes and protectors and how to beat their enemies at their own game. He also shared with them some mistakes he'd made at times and how he learned from them, telling them, just as he told Barry, that the good they'd do would far outweigh the bad.

The 3 of them talked some more until it was time for Oliver to go. They then reentered their group hug from earlier and held each other tightly for a long time.

"Promise me that William and I will be a family and that this city will have an even better future, even though you'll be gone soon. Please promise me dad that you will fix everything", Mia begged, holding her dad as she cried.

"I promise honey. I promise that things will be different for you and your brother and that's a promise I intend to keep. And I promise that I will not fail this city", Oliver said to her, comforting her and meaning every word. They finally separated and after one final goodbye to his children, Oliver turned and left the building they were all in and stepped back outside where the Monitor was waiting for him.

"Novu. I would like to strongly insist that you allow me to return home. I do not want to see my city laid bare and demand that you allow me to stop it from happening."

The Monitor frowned at Oliver's words.

**_"_****_That was not a part of our arrangement Oliver"_**, he replied in response to Oliver's demand. The latter wasn't backing down however.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you, but our arrangement is being altered. When I first returned home, my number one goal was to save my city. It was the mission my father gave to me, to right his wrongs, just moments before his sacrifice. That makes it sacred to me and I'll be darned if I allow this future to remain as is. I promise that I will return to you and continue to do whatever the multiverse requires of me, but this city, my home, is just as important as everything else and my children are the most important parts of my life. Therefore you'd better let me return home and fix this mess and I'm not going to take no for an answer", Oliver strongly insisted, leaving no room for argument.

The Monitor regarded him, taking in his words, and he couldn't help but admire his resolve and his drive to help others and make things right. He was truly one of the greatest heroes he'd encountered in the multiverse and was why he'd recruited him for this mission to save it. After a minute, he finally answered him.

**_"_****_Very well Oliver. I will allow you to return home to try and avert this future. I must inform you however that you only have one month to accomplish this and then you must return to me. The multiverse hangs in the balance and we must complete what we've started since its survival depends upon it."_**

Oliver responded with an affirming nod, glad that he was allowing him to do this.

"I accept and agree to your terms. Now take me back please", Oliver replied, after which the Monitor opened another portal for them to enter and used it to transport Oliver and himself to the present, Oliver more than ready to embark on his final mission.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N I hope everyone liked this and I'll have chapter 2 ready when I'm able to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow".**

After they arrived back in present day Star City and the Monitor vanished, Oliver took out his cell and dialed a number.

_"__John here"_, Diggle answered.

"Dig, it's Oliver. I need you to contact the rest of our team and your wife. Have them meet us at A.R.G.U.S. headquarters. There's an urgent situation that's developed and I need everyone onboard."

Diggle was surprised to hear from Oliver, considering that the latter had retired and had settled into a peaceful existence with his family. But he knew that his friend wouldn't be reaching out to him unless it was extremely important.

_"__Copy that Oliver, and we'll all be there"_, he affirmed, and then went ahead to all that Oliver had requested. Oliver on his part made his way over to the agreed meeting place. After arriving at A.R.G.U.S. and making his way to the designated room, Oliver entered and found Diggle, Lyla, Earth 2 Laurel, Dinah, and Rene all sitting at the table and waiting for him. He greeted all of them and sat down with him.

"Where's Felicity?", Laurel asked him, she and the others curious as to why she wasn't there even though Felicity was a team member.

"I thought it best that Felicity stay where she is for her protection", Oliver answered her. "And now let's get down to business".

"I have to admit hoss that I'm curious as to why you summoned all of us here, even though I'm always happy to help with whatever and whenever necessary", Rene said.

"Yeah Oliver, what's going on?", Dinah asked him, voicing what everyone else in the room was wondering. Oliver took a moment to gather his thoughts, and then answered.

"Without going into detail as to how and why it happened, I was transported to the future, where I met the adult versions of my children. Meeting them and getting to see the people they'd grow up into was a great delight of mine and one I'll always treasure.

"However, it caused me to learn about the future's status and to say that I'm extremely displeased is an understatement."

Oliver stopped for a moment, needing to reign in his emotions since thinking about this nightmare he'd become acquainted with. The others inside of the room looked at Oliver worriedly, wondering what had him all upset, but patiently waited for the answer. Oliver then continued.

"To my horror and outrage, I've learned that this city, in a few months, will fall", he said to them, barely controlling his burning anger. All of the others let out shocked gasps and words of protest, stunned at this piece of news.

"What do you mean the city's going to fall Oliver? What in the world happened?", Diggle asked, trying to wrap his head around this.

"I don't understand. Our city's experienced a lot of terrorist attacks over the years but we've always stood strong and overcome any and all threats", Dinah added. "Even with the recent terrorist attack from the Ninth Circle, and it really felt like this what it, the beginning of the end, we still managed to pull through and were able to repel them and, as a bonus, get our reputations restored."

"Dinah's right Oliver, and I'd personally also like to know as to what happened", Earth 2 Laurel said to him, folding her arms.

"Actually, what happened with the Ninth Circle was, as it turns out, the beginning of the end. Even though we defeated them and Emiko died, they will be back in a few months from now, and they will unleash a far more devastating attack against our city, raining destruction like we've never seen it before", Oliver explained to them. "They will also have a far more convincing plan to frame us for the latest attack, one that completely tarnishes our reputation and more so than last time.

"Because of what happens, our city will be transformed into an almost desolate wasteland while the Ninth Circle, after nearly destroying the city, will manipulate the Glades, its people needing leadership due to the fall of the city council and the widespread destruction around them, into transferring their authority over to another terrorist organization called Eden Corps, the same organization our friend Barry and his team fought against a year ago. They will cleanse the Glades of crime and will rule over them with the façade of a democracy, but it doesn't change the fact that Eden Corps is dangerous and will be deceiving the people."

After taking a moment for everyone to digest this information, Rene spoke first.

"Oh hell no!". "There's no way I'm gonna allow for my home to fall into the hands of some terrorist organization" he said firmly while pounding his fist onto the table. "Not on my watch".

"I believe I speak for all of us when I say that we go over and show those Ninth Circle and Eden Corps losers what we're made of and that nobody messes with is or with our city", Earth 2 Laurel added. And everyone else in the room spoke up in support of her and Rene's sentiments, voicing their fury over their city being trampled on and laid to waist. There was no way that they'd signed onto Oliver's mission and had done their best to help the city, except for the times when certain members behaved horribly, for it all of be turned into the dust. They, like Oliver, were not going to put up with this.

Oliver listened to what everyone had to say, pleased that they were all in agreement with him and shared the same sentiments, which made his plan a whole lot easier. Once everyone finally quieted down, Lyla was the next to speak up.

"What would you like for us to do Oliver, and please know that all of us here are ready to do whatever needs to be done, for your sake, our sake, the sake of our children, and our city, she asked, then added with a determined smile. Oliver returned it, and then voiced his desires.

"What I want is for the Ninth Circle and Eden Corps to be utterly destroyed. I want them to be thoroughly razed to the ground and with zero chance of ever being rebuilt!. They cannot be allowed to survive and become a problem in our future. I want us to go after them heavy and hard and to also destroy every single base of theirs worldwide. We also need to locate their headquarters and destroy their top leadership, which Emiko referred to as their council. We must find them quickly, and then finish this once and for all.

"The reason I also called for you Lyla is because as a government agency, your organization has all of the necessary resources to do what I desire, and it's also within your bounds to go after terrorist organizations, especially the deadliest ones worldwide. So, is everyone here ready to help me?",

"You bet we're gonna help you Oliver, and we're gonna kick those two organizations butts so hard they won't know what hit em", Rene answered on behalf of everyone, the others fully agreeing.

"And I'll see what I can do in regards to getting A.R.G.U.S involved in this mission as well while investigating both terrorist groups connections throughout the world", Lyla added. "Plus I'm also going to try and get the C.I.A. on board as well since it's also within their purview to handle these kinds of things and plus the more help we can get, the better."

Oliver responded with a bright smile, very happy that everything was going so well and giving him hope for himself, his children, and his legacy.

"That's great everyone. And now let's get to work and save our city", he said to everyone with fierce determination, and they all started drawing up plans for what they were about to do. Together, they would fully ensure that they would not fail their city.

**To Be Concluded In The Next Chapter**

**A/N And our heroes are putting their plan together and helping Oliver prepare for his final mission, even though they do not know it's his final mission.**

**Frankly, I think it'd be cool if this entire scenario happened in S8. My personal opinion. **

**Hopefully I'll have the next and final chapter available soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**After so long, here's the final chapter for this story and Oliver's final mission and I apologize for the wait. Now I know that canon has revealed that someone other than the Ninth Circle is responsible for the now obsolete dystopian future despite what I'd suspected, but for the sake of my story's consistency, I will have the Ninth Circle as the ones behind the plans of the culprits in canon.**

**And here we go.**

**_Adela_****: Thank you so much.**

**_Guest 1_****: I don't know if you were referring to canon but if so, that might've been interesting even though I don't know the ****_"Infinite Crisis"_**** storyline. **

**_Guest 2_****: Thanks for the suggestion, but I can't see that working here since the reveal for this story's version as to how the city fell seems pretty straightforward to me and, for me, adding something else might complicate things too much.**

**As for Laurel, we definitely received the answer to both in S8. I would like to say that for me personally, I like Earth-2 Laurel more.**

**_Bl4ckHunter_****: Thanks a lot and definitely in regards to Oliver.**

**_Pink ranger 13_****: Here's the continuation and the conclusion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_"Arrow"_****.**

Over the next three weeks, Oliver, his team, and A.R.G.U.S., with help from the C.I.A., pulled together their resources and worked together as they did research and collected intel against both the Ninth Circle and Eden Corps. They thoroughly researched everything in regards to their operations, bases, financial networks, and movements.

After scoping out their bases, Lyla sent a special A.R.G.U.S. task force consisting of her best agents, alongside Oliver, his team, and U.S. Special Forces Troops, and they launched attacks against multiple Ninth Circle bases around the globe, destroying 75% of them. Meanwhile the C.I.A., sending its own units and with help from other Special Forces Troops, targeted and also destroyed the majority of Eden Corps bases in operation.

During these respective operations, the vigilante/A.R.G.U.S, C.I.A./Special Forces coalition managed to round up and place into custody very high level operatives of the Ninth Circle and Eden Corps who were not dead. They were placed into custody and put through strong methods of interrogations. For the most part they cracked very quickly and told them everything they knew, including the locations of other bases that the heroes were unaware of.

A few of the terrorists however were tougher than some of their comrades and refused to divulge what they knew. And so Oliver, with Lyla having pulled some strings, was allowed to go in and deal with the more uncooperative and let's just say that after he was through with them, they were, as Earth-2 Laurel put it, singing like canaries, not to mention begging to be kept very far away from the terrifying Green Arrow in return for their cooperation.

With this extra information, everyone involved in the operation to eradicate the Ninth Circle and Eden Corps from the world moved quickly and, following Oliver's suggestion, they decided to cover more ground by separating themselves even further. Team Arrow and some of the strongest A.R.G.U.S. units would destroy the most prominent bases of both terrorist organizations. The Special Forces and the C.I.A. units on their part would destroy the remaining enemy bases. And finally, a slew of drone strikes would target whatever remained of said bases after the others were through with them.

What followed was a fiery blitz across the remaining 25% Ninth Circle bases as the coalition blazed through them and rained down destruction wherever they went. And the same went for all of the remaining Eden Corps bases. Out of each group within the coalition, the units led by Oliver and his team destroyed the most enemy structures.

Lyla also brought in some government sponsored hackers who worked for the best interests of the government in maintaining national security and, under her directive, they used their technological skills to sabotage all of the terrorists financial networks while draining the bank accounts of every single member. As they dismantled said networks, they happened to come across money trails that led to, and implicated, numerous high level people across the political, business, scientific, and intelligence communities worldwide.

They even uncovered pertaining documents further implicating them along with even more individuals, including in the Justice Department.

Lyla had the information distributed to the appropriate authorities worldwide, including the honest elements of her superiors, who moved swiftly and incarcerated all of these corrupt individuals. It would go on to be the greatest international corruption scandal in history while extracting a huge chunk of the corruption within the global institution, making said institution that much cleaner now.

The hackers, in addition to what they'd uncovered, would also come across a set of manuscripts whose contents were of such that they needed to be addressed promptly, especially since they had to do with the vigilantes and their city. They transferred the intel to Lyla, labeling it as urgent, and when she received it and read through it, her face paled as a feeling of horror filled her. She immediately got in touch with Oliver and insisted that he and the team meet with her as soon as possible.

Hearing her urgency, he answered promptly and quickly went to meet up with her along with the others, after which she revealed to them all what she'd learned.

"Among the intel my team of hackers collected, they uncovered a massive plot by the Ninth Circle against your city", she explained to them as she distributed the manuscripts to Oliver and then to the others. As each of them read what was on them, feelings of shock, horror, and fury came upon them.

"That's just, I, I just don't know what to say guys", Rene said as he read the contents, stunned.

"Yeah man, this is horrible", Diggle added while shaking his head, a sick feeling in his stomach.

"According to this, the Circle, as directed by Virgil on behalf of their new leader Beatrice, is going to hire a group of mercenaries to place interconnected bombs throughout the entire city, as in bombs all wired together and with a main connector that would serve as the trigger", Dinah said, her eyes wide as she continued to read what she was given.

"Not only that, but these particular mercenaries they were going to use were being led by a dangerous individual named Grant Wilson, who's apparently one of the most dangerous men in the world and wanted across Europe", Earth-2 Laurel added with slight dread.

"Grant Wilson, Slade Wilson's son. Surprise surprise. And apparently not just replicating his father's siege but on a wider scale, which means more destruction and devastation, but also intending to destroy my city, the city I, my loved ones, and this team worked so hard to protect and maintain over the years, and making all of our work for nothing and on behalf of a dangerous terrorist organization", Oliver also added with anger while shaking his head. He then looked up and addressed everyone else in the room.

"I'm not going to let this happen. I'm not going to let Beatrice, Virgil, Grant, their people, or anyone else either in the Ninth Circle, Eden Corps, or working for them destroy everything we've worked for and nor am I going to allow my children to live in such a world at any time of their lives", he said to all of them strongly. "Now we've already destroyed both terrorist organizations for the most part and shortly before this meeting, I've learned from Lyla that what's left of the Circle, consisting of Beatrice, Virgil, and their high council, have relocated themselves in our city to hide out and no doubt also oversee Grant's operation.

"With that in mind and with what we now know, we must move with haste and quickly get back to Star City and stop them. Let us ensure that the future, our future, and our city's future remains intact. Let us all not fail, our, city!"

Everyone in the room responded to Oliver's words with enthusiasm.

"You've got it hoss. I'm not letting those people destroy a city I've been fighting for or letting it go to the dump. We're gonna stop them, including for your children, for my Zoey, and for all of us", Rene said with conviction.

"Same here Oliver. I care about this city just as much as you. And I behaved like a horrible person two years ago when I was willing to let it burn just to get vengeance, allowing my rage and darkness to swallow me whole. This time however I never intend to see it burn again and for any reason. I'm with you", Dinah also said with the same conviction while filled with shame over her past actions.

"While I know I'm not your Laurel, I have come to love Star City as much as she did and even as much as Quentin did and like all of you, I don't want to see it fall for any reason. And so let's go and show those Ninth Circle clowns and Grant as well that we're not going to be messed with and that our city is never going to fall on our watch!", Earth-2 Laurel also added firmly and with a confident smile. And finally Diggle was the last one to speak.

"You know I'll always have your back man, outside of the times when I didn't because I was behaving liked a self-righteous and hypocritical jerk that is, something I'm deeply sorry for. When you recruited me to your mission I joined because I wanted to help make a difference for this city, and I'm not going to let everything all of us has worked for be dismantled. And so let's go get those people before they make what you've accomplished look like a joke", he said with finality and a smile while clasping Oliver's shoulder, a gesture which the other man smiled at.

Buoyed by his entire team's continued support, Oliver gathered them together and with Lyla, returned to Star City. During the journey back, he got in touch with his sister Thea, Roy, and Sara as well, explaining the situation, and they agreed to come help. He also called Slade, who was more than happy to help his once, and hopefully still, brother in all but blood. Not to mention that he also wanted to get ahold of his wayward son.

After they arrived, and with the C.I.A. and Special Forces standing by ready to assist if necessary, the team, Slade, and Lyla gathered in the Arrow Cave and discussed how they were going to proceed. Earlier they'd learned that Grant and the Circle had placed the main bomb connector in an abandoned building in the city and had it under heavy guard with both Ninth Circle soldiers and Grant's own men surrounding it from all sides.

Their original plan was to run the same play they did during Slade's siege, but then upon further discussion, decided it would be better to do things differently to ensure success and sooner. And so Oliver spoke to his team and said,

"Laurel, Rene, Lyla, and Diggle, you will head to where the bomb is and disarm it. Dinah, Roy, and Thea, all of you need to stand guard as SCPD in case any of Grant or Beatrice's people make a move there. Slade, Sara, and myself will go and confront Grant, Virgil, and Beatrice and will end this once and for all. Everyone here clear on what they need to do?"

The entire team, including Slade and Lyla, all answered in the affirmative and then divided themselves up with each group off to perform the tasks Oliver had given to them.

After having arrived at the SCPD station, Dinah, Thea, and Roy explained the situation to the officers who agreed to keep a look out for anything suspicious while groaning over the fact that the Ninth Circle just couldn't leave their city alone. A short while later, a prisoner was brought into the precinct to be booked and while there, asked the officer guarding him the time. After receiving his answer, he placed a bomb underneath the seat he'd been sitting on and after putting on a Deathstroke mask, revealing himself to be one of Grant's men, began attacking the other officers around him.

At the same time, he pressed a button on his watch, sending a signal to a small army of fellow mercenaries right outside who responded by storming the SCPD and firing automatic rifles and handguns. Dinah in response quickly took charge and barking orders at her officers, fought against the attack with Roy and Thea at her side, the three of them leading the SCPD together and doing all they could to repel the attackers.

As the battle raged, Dinah noticed the bomb underneath the chair the first mercenary had placed there and quickly checking and verifying as to what it was, quickly screamed out, "BOMB!" to everyone else, alerting them as to the magnitude of the situation they were in. The three vigilantes and all of the officers fought back harder than ever before, Thea and Roy continuously firing their arrows and Roy doing his famous flips and somersaults, both taking down many of the attackers, while the SCPD continued firing their weapons and Dinah used her bow staff.

Meanwhile, as the battle for the SCPD continued, Lyla, Earth-2 Laurel, Rene, and Diggle had arrived at the abandoned building where the main bomb connector was and upon entering it, saw what appeared to amount to about 20 mercenaries and 35 Ninth Circle operatives. Taking a breath, the vigilantes charged towards their opponents who met them halfway, leading to a ferocious battle between both sides.

The battle was hard and brutal, neither side willing to give ground, and one Circle soldier even managed to slash Lyla's side with a sword while a mercenary grabbed ahold of Diggle and head butted him, disorienting him a bit. However a well-placed roundhouse kick from Earth-2 Laurel and a few bullets from Rene's gun took down the Circle operative and the mercenary respectively.

Eventually however the battle turned in the heroes favor and they were able to subdue and kill all of the enemy operatives standing in their way. They then hurried and managed to reach the connector where they discussed how they were going to disarm it. Being military veterans though, Rene and Diggle had plenty of experience in disarming bombs and with Lyla and Earth-2 Laurel's help, and many tense seconds and plenty of near misses later, they managed to disarm the connector and in turn, shut down the bombs throughout the city.

That, in turn, also included the bomb at the SCPD where Roy, Thea, Dinah, and the officers had finally managed to subdue then place into custody the majority of the mercenaries after the grueling battle, except for those they had no choice but to put down since those particular attackers refused to give up.

As for Oliver, Sara, and Slade, they managed to locate another abandoned building nearby where Lyla, Earth-2 Laurel, and Diggle were, and this particular building was where A.R.G.U.S.'s intelligence had tracked the remaining terrorists. After entering, the three of them came across Beatrice, Virgil, and Grant while the Ninth Circle high council members were standing behind the 3 villains some distance away.

"Hello there Oliver, Sara, father. Are you here to see this city be blown to ashes?", Grant taunted. Oliver and Sara responded with stern expressions while Slade looked at his estranged son in shame and disappointment.

"This city is not going to be blown to ashes, not on my watch!", Oliver growled at the arrogant man before him.

"We're here to stop you. All of you!", Sara said sternly.

"Grant please, listen to me. This is wrong. You know that", Slade begged of his son, trying to get him to see reason. Grant however laughed haughtily in response.

"Don't you see father? I'm doing this for you", Grant insisted. "And yes, the Circle may have paid me, and quite handsomely I might add, but I've also wanted to be like you, the mighty Deathstroke. You once rained terror upon this city and now I only want to finish what you started."

"I was under the influence of the mirakuru son, and it caused me to do horrible things to my friends and to this city. Things I deeply regret and will have to live with for the rest of my life. You don't have that excuse and can still make the right choice. I urgently beg of you not to make the wrong choice", Slade continued to plead, hoping his son to realize the error of his ways.

"Wow, you really have grown soft in your age old man. And as far as I'm concerned, the mirakuru only unlocked your full potential and without it, it's you who can't see reason instead of joining me and my cohorts here", Grant chuckled evilly. "That is a shame but if that's your choice, then I suppose we shall be enemies."

Slade sighed sadly, and then pulled out his sword.

"In that case, I intend to do all I can to stop you for I shall not allow you and your cohorts to destroy this city", Slade replied to his son with finality. Grant on his part responded with a wicked smile, drawing his own sword while Beatrice pulled out her double bladed dagger and Virgil put his fists up, all 3 villains adapting a battle stance. The 3 heroes on their part adapted a battle stance as well and both sides immediately engaged with each other in a brutal battle to the death, Oliver vs Beatrice, Sara vs Virgil, and Slade vs Grant, though Slade held back a bit since he did not want to seriously hurt his son.

The battle was fierce and intense, swords clashing, kicks and jabs exchanged, a dazzling and brutal array of hand to hand combat and martial arts moves. Sara on her part was twirling her Bo Staff in the air as she fought and repeatedly swung it towards Virgil, striking him quite a few times, while he responded with counter strikes and punches while dodging and weaving around her Bo Staff, trying not to be hit by it.

Oliver and Beatrice meanwhile fought with an array of roundhouse kicks, intense kick boxing, strikes, and counter strikes while repeatedly clashing their bow and dagger, respectively.

And there was no giving of ground between Slade and Grant either, their own swords also loudly clashing together.

Soon the battle turned more into the heroes favor and, as Beatrice launched a flying kick into Oliver, sending him sprawling, and then lunged towards him with her dagger, he quickly leapt upwards and grabbed her arm, disarming her, and then grabbed her in a chokehold.

"Doesn't matter if you kill me now Oliver. The Ninth Circle will continue to live on and your city shall die eventually, just as your sister did", Beatrice hissed while struggling to breath.

"The Ninth Circle is no more, Beatrice, for I have seen to it. Something I'm certain you're already aware of and which in turn makes hollow the words you have just spoken", Oliver growled into her ear. "My city will never die for I will never let that happen. And even if something happened to me, I trust that my team and allies will continue my fight and ensure that my work and sacrifices are never in vain. And you, Beatrice, have failed this city and this world".

Afterwards, and without preamble, he snapped her neck, rendering her lifeless, and then allowed her body to fall to the ground with a thud.

Around the same time, Virgil, having gotten tired of the simple hand to hand, had taken out two knives and leapt towards her with a maniacal grin, intent on driving them into her body. She in turn responded by quickly grabbing her Bo Staff and stabbing it into his heart as he drove downwards and towards her. His eyes widened in shock and then glazed over as he, like his mistress, also fell to the ground dead.

As for the battle between the Wilsons, Slade finally succeeded in disarming him and then, after subduing him, grabbed him in a chokehold and maintained it until he fell unconscious. Early on, Slade had persuaded Oliver and the others into letting his son live in the hopes that someday he could cause him to see the error of his ways, and they'd agreed for his sake.

Seeing that their mistress and her right hand were now dead, the Circle's high council quickly turned and fled but were all stopped and rounded up by both A.R.G.U.S and Special Forces troops nearby, placing them in custody.

Once all of that was done, Oliver radioed his team on a shared frequency.

"Beatrice and Virgil are down and Grant is now in custody, along with the entire Ninth Circle council. How are thing on your ends?"

"Rene, Lyla, Diggle, and myself have successfully disarmed the bomb connector, leaving all of the bombs inoperable", Earth-2 Laurel answered and Oliver could hear the smile in her voice. "Rene and Diggle were currently helping Lyla and her agents with cleanup duty otherwise everything's great on our end."

"She's right Oliver, considering that the bomb placed at the SCPD is also inoperable", Roy let him know and then explained about said bomb and the attack at SCPD headquarters, informing him that he, Thea, and Dinah had helped the officers repel the attackers and reestablish control over the building. Oliver acknowledged what his team had relayed to him and congratulated them all on a job well done, profusely offering his gratitude on their help in saving both present and future, maintaining his legacy, and ensuring that his children won't have to live in a dystopian world.

Following this, Oliver, Sara, Slade, Earth-2 Laurel, Roy, Thea, Rene, Lyla, Diggle, and Dinah celebrated their victory tonight with a dinner from _Big Belly Burger_, consisting of grilled cheese burgers, plenty of large fries and fried onion rings, and an assortment of chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla milkshakes depending upon each person's preferred flavor. And Oliver just enjoyed reconnecting with everyone as they all partook of their greasy feast.

Sometime beforehand, Lyla had let Oliver and everyone else know that her units had tracked down Veronica Dale, the leader of Eden Corps, the remaining members of her inner circle, and a good assortment of her guards, having gone into hiding following the decimation of their organization. The resulting confrontation ended with the deaths of the remaining enemy forces, including Veronica herself, since they all refused to go down without a fight. And this was another cause of celebration for the heroes.

Afterwards, and having an extra week left with his friends before needing to return to his mission with the Monitor, due to having completed securing his city and family's future a week early, he spent that week with all of his friends, teammates, and loved ones, along with his wife and baby Mia, and relished his time with them all before he had to leave again.

After rejoining the Monitor, Oliver continued to help him recruit and prepare heroes across the multiverse for the coming battle. Soon, the battle would commence, which would go down in history as the Crisis On Infinite Earths, as Oliver, Barry, and a multitude of other heroes across numerous worlds, including their doppelgangers and some villains, would join forces and fight the Monitor's villainous doppelganger, the Anti-Monitor, and his massive army of Shadow Demons. And the enemy forces were under the command of the Reverse Flash, working on behalf of the Anti-Monitor.

The heroes fought the Anti-Monitor and the Reverse Flash across many worlds and during this battle, worlds lived, worlds died, and the universe would never be the same in the aftermath. As for Oliver, and during a series of events, he would be gifted with the vast powers of a beyond immensely powerful being known as the Spectre, turning him into the new Spectre.

With these powers, and in the final battle which was set in Earth-1's Central City and as the skies burned red above, Oliver would go on to vanquish the Anti-Monitor, sacrificing his life in the process, while the other heroes finished off the Shadow Demons, though Barry disappeared with the Reverse Flash, who was also his mortal enemy, in a flash of light after a one on one battle between them, bringing them both to the past and setting in motion the events which would begin his journey.

Before he died though, Oliver used his immense abilities to first wipe out all crime in his city, further ensuring that it would never fall, resurrected all of his loved ones who'd died tragically while merging his Laurel and Earth-2 Laurel into one person and also brought back his son's mother, Samantha, and merged three of the other Earths, which survived, together and then into his Earth, creating a new world known as Earth Prime, so that all of his friends and their friends and allies could co-exist together and so that all of their worlds would be better protected.

As it would turn out, fate would have other plans and the Monitor would reach out to Oliver in the in between, where this life and the next life met, and reveal to him that because of all of his hard work and sacrifices, including this final sacrifice, he would be given a second chance at life and be allowed to live it in peace with his loved ones.

Stunned yet exceedingly grateful for this opportunity, Oliver would profusely thank the Monitor for this special gift and was then restored to his body, to the shock and delight of his loved ones.

Barry would also be given this chance by the Speed Force as well and was allowed to return to the present after rescuing his 11 year old past self from his enemy, and his loved ones also rejoiced at the change of his fate as well.

And now that the Crisis was over and his city and future were finally and completely saved for all time, Oliver and his team would go on to retire and settle down with their families, enjoying all that life had to offer them.

Samantha also took young William and moved in with Oliver, his wife, and baby Mia so that his children would not grow up separated. And together they formed a very happy family of five while Mia and William grew up together in a very close and loving household while their parents shared all of the parenting responsibilities. And they grew up to become strong, mature adults who enjoyed living in a bright, lively, sparkling, and still crime free Star City in the future.

And the city never fell, the city continued to remain crime free, and Oliver and his entire family were content and happy all of their days.

**The End**

**A/N And that's a wrap. If you want, please let me know what you thought of this story in the reviews.**

**If anyone's wondering why I did not bring in Felicity except for a brief mention, it's because I'm certain there are those here who still dislike her and don't believe she's changed. And so I've avoided using her so that I won't anger and lose any of my anti Felicity readers.**

**I also decided to take a page from ArlyssTolero in regards to not giving Oliver's wife a name. The reason is due to the fact that fans have their own preferred ships for Oliver and because of that, I've decided to allow my readers to imagine their own preferred choices for Oliver's wife within this story, whether it'd be Sara, Felicity, Nyssa, the merged Laurel, or anyone else and it can be their head canon for this story. **

**I wish everyone here the best of health, please continue to practice good hygiene, including washing your hands for 30 seconds, and social distancing. **

**Have a very good day.**


End file.
